1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental hygiene devices, specifically to a dental flossing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental floss is either a bundle of thin nylon filaments or a plastic (Teflon or polyethylene) ribbon used to remove food and dental plaque from teeth. The floss is gently inserted between the teeth and scraped along the teeth sides, especially close to the gums. Dental floss may be flavored or unflavored, and waxed or unwaxed. An alternative tool to achieve the same effect is the interdental brush or specialized plastic wands, or floss picks, have been produced to hold the floss. These may be attached to or separate from a floss dispenser. While not pinching the finger, using a wand may be awkward and also make it difficult to floss at all the angles possible with a finger. At the same time, the enhanced reach can make flossing the back teeth easier. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,977, issued to Guo, discloses a dental flossing tool for dispensing floss for cleaning the user's teeth. A handle body surrounds a cavity and has a lead riser from which dental floss is dispensed for use. The floss is wound upon a spool that rotates inside the cavity. Floss is paid out from the spool and emerges from a hole in the tip of the lead riser. A button or handle is slidably mounted upon the apparatus for controlling the longitudinal movement of a retainer within the cavity of the apparatus. By sliding the button handle forward and backward, the user can disengage and engage the retainer with a baffle attached to the spool inside the body of the apparatus. When the retainer is in contact with the baffle, the spool is prevented from rotating, thereby stopping any further floss from being dispensed. When the retainer is disengaged out of contact with the baffle, the spool is free to rotate to pay out floss. A removable protector is provided for covering the lead riser and a floss cutter blade attached to the exterior of the apparatus. The protector can be removed to the back end of the apparatus to extend its graspable portion for easier handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,109, issued to Moore, discloses a dental flossing tool and method for flossing of the teeth using that tool is provided. The tool includes two elongated, rod-shaped handle elements and a length of dental floss that is removably secured at its opposite ends to respective ones of the handle elements at their terminal ends. Each handle element is provided with a bulb at the terminal end to which the floss is attached with the bulbs being larger in transverse cross-section relative to the longitudinal axis of its handle element than is the adjacent portion of the handle element. This results in a depressed annular region in which floss is wound and functions to retain the floss on a handle element. Each handle element includes a hand-grip section disposed in remote relationship to the terminal end provided with a bulb enabling a user to grip the element in a respective hand for support thereof and independent manipulation in effecting a flossing operation. The user holds the handle elements in separated relationship to maintain the floss extending between the terminal ends taut as an operative flossing section while inserting it between a pair of adjacent teeth and moving it to effect removal of debris. At intermittent intervals the user revolves the handle elements to concurrently unreel a length of floss from one and reel a length onto the other thereby placing an unused section of floss in an operative position and placing the previously used section on a handle element for storage until being discarded upon termination of a flossing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,446, issued to Wiltshire, discloses a dental floss device and applicator assembly comprising a pair of separate, substantially elongate members with each member having spaced apart top and bottom end portions with a gripping section located between the top and bottom end portions, a plurality of dental floss segments, and a slot formed in the top end portion of each member that has a prong protruding from the slot for releasably holding one of the dental floss segments (STRAND) within the slot. An alignment channel or groove can also be formed in the top end portion and located adjacent to the slot to hold and guide the STRAND within the alignment channel or groove without requiring a user to manipulate the STRAND with the user's fingers as the prong engages and holds the STRAND under the prong. The members are of sufficient length to allow a user to insert the members into a person's mouth with the STRAND attached to the top end portion of the members to clean all surfaces of the person's teeth without requiring the user to insert the user's fingers into the person's mouth. Further, the user does not have to manipulate the STRAND with the user's fingers when cleaning the person's teeth. The dental floss device and applicator assembly can also include a kit for storing the members and a container of dental floss segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,233, issued to Laughlin, discloses a tool for the dental flossing of teeth and a precut length of dental floss having gripping attachments secured to the ends of the length of floss. The precut length(s) of floss are configured so as to facilitate the gripping of the attachments by the flossing tool. The tool is fully operable by the use of one hand.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being difficult to use, being difficult to control, being too slow, being non-durable, being dangerous to use, being unable to reach certain areas of the mouth, being non-portable, being uncomfortable to use, being expensive, being bulky, being inefficient, being limited in application, being limited in use, being limited in movement, not being ergonomic, being difficult for children to use, taking too long to use, blocking fingertip circulation, being difficult to travel with, being fragile, and being cumbersome to use.
What is needed is a flossing system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.